


Three Detentions

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught with pants down by McGonagall, Ginny and Hermione find themselves with a series of detentions to work off.  Seducing the teacher should make the detentions more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Detentions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Teacher/Student relationship, but it's 8th year so they're all of-age.
> 
> Unfortunately Ginny, Hermione and Minerva outvoted me in the "punishment" I first envisioned for them doing the wrong thing, so this is much more vanilla than intended. With love to my beta, N, for deleting hundreds of loose commas and making sure this was readable.

**Detention 1 – Ginny**

I couldn't believe she'd asked us that question.

"Ladies, why are you here?"

Hermione stepped into the fray. "Because we set a bad example, Professor."

"Perhaps in more detail, Miss Weasley?"

I knew my face was as red as my hair, and I wanted to say it was because she liked sneaking around at night as a cat perving on unsuspecting students. Instead, I stared at my shoes.

"Miss Weasley, I'm waiting."

She wanted details? Fine.

"We're here because you came across Hermione and I in an empty classroom just as Hermione was brought to orgasm through my skilful use of a strap-on dildo."

I heard Hermione gasp but it was McGonagall I was looking at and I saw her cheeks flush and her tongue dart out unconsciously to moisten her lips. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley." A smirk twisted her lips. "Girls, I understand that you are of age and that three months ago you went through a harrowing experience. I know all about seeking comfort so that you remember you're alive. But you've had three months to get this nonsense out of your system and while you're at school - as prefects - I expect you to conduct yourself with decorum. Am I clear?

"Yes, Professor," we mumbled.

"The fifth years have been transfiguring liquids to solids." Milk to cream, I remembered, "so you can clean the mess up. NO magic. There's water and scrubbing brushes in the cupboard."

There was cream in the desks and milk seeping into the cracks of the floor and we were both in our school uniforms.

"I'll take the floor, you take the desks," Hermione said to me.

"There's no need to talk."

So I set to cleaning and let my mind wander back to the episode that had lead to an evening scrubbing desks. It hadn't been our first time sneaking into that classroom on the third floor, though it had been the first time with that strap-on that McGonagall had confiscated.

And she'd been watching us for Merlin knows how long. I pressed my thighs closer together at that thought; the idea of a Professor watching us was as disturbing as it was arousing.

Time to change thought patterns.

I wondered who it was that she'd turned to, to feel alive after the war. Flitwick? Slughorn? No, she doesn't fly that way. Sprout or Hooch maybe. I glanced at her and she wasn't marking essays. She was _staring_.

I moved slowly around the desk so I could look at her. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and I could see her breasts rising and falling as she took rapid breaths.

I moved to the other side of the desk so I could see where she was looking and almost groaned myself. Hermione's skirt was on the short side, since she'd not wanted to buy a new one for only one year. When on her hands and knees, the skirt barely covered the curve of her arse. As she rocked back and forth to scrub, the skirt bounced deliciously, giving glimpses of creamy, white thigh.

It certainly reminded me of how she's looked with my dildo deep inside her and I wondered if McGonagall was thinking of the same thing. I looked across at her as she heaved a sigh and looked back at her work.

For the rest of the detention, I kept an eye on her and noticed that she was keeping a much closer eye on us than the situation warranted. I couldn't be sure she was watching me until I stood to stretch and she looked blatantly as the shirt tightened over my chest.

Finally, the room was clean.

"It's almost curfew girls. You'd better get back to the tower."

As we climbed the stairs, I turned to Hermione.

"You know what would make these detentions fun? Seducing her."

  


 **Detention Two – Hermione**

.

I tried to talk Ginny out of it. I mean, we were in enough trouble as it was but she couldn't be talked down.

"Remember what the twins always said - anything is possible if you have the audacity to try."

"I'm sure they didn't put it that eloquently."

"Probably not, but the point still stands."

No matter what I did to convince her not to go through with this - and that included purchasing a brand new dildo as a bribe - she would not be swayed.

"You weren't paying any attention, so you missed how she was looking at you but trust me, she wants us. This will be the easiest seduction we've ever been a part of. Besides, the old girl probably needs the pleasure of two nubile, young things like us. It must be hard being that old."

"I'm going to remind you of that when you're her age and still desperately trying to get down my pants."

She grinned, then opened her eyes wide in a way that she'd perfected with six older brothers and started pleading. "Please?"

I knew I'd lost the argument.

That's how I found myself walking into detention in the shortest skirt I owned and a shirt that was so tight I was afraid breathing too deeply would pop the buttons.

We were in the Professor's Transfigurations classroom again.

"Take a seat, ladies." We moved to sit next to each other. "On opposite sides of the room, please."

I slipped into the seat while Ginny moved away.

"I don't have any cleaning for you to do, so I would like each of you to write an essay for me about what you did wrong, why you did it and why it was wrong."

I looked uneasily at Ginny and saw she was grinning. I knew she was going to write something explicit for McGonagall and I wondered if I had the courage to do the same thing.

"Audacity," Ginny's voice echoed in my mind.

"I think twelve inches should do it. Please commence."

 _The Right Thing at the Wrong Time_ I started.

 _This assignment asks me to explore what I did wrong, but I have to disagree with the premise of the assignment. I don't believe Ginny or I did anything wrong, though we may have been doing it at the wrong time._

 _What I have discovered in my short life is that it's important to grab opportunities as they come. I have almost lost my best friends numerous times to a mad wizard intent on killing one of them. My own life has come under fire, this school - which I love - almost destroyed and everything I hold dear threatened._

 _Through Merlin's grace I have survived the trials of the last year. As you said last week, I sought comfort and a confirmation that I was alive, and so I turned to Ginny. With Ginny I found more that that, I found love._

 _I don't think there is anything wrong that we express that love physically. I find comfort in her mouth on my breasts -_ I took a deep breath to gather that audacity we were talking about _\- her fingers inside me. I find comfort in bringing her pleasure with my mouth, my hands, my tongue. You asked me to write about why I did it, and it's because it brought her pleasure. And bringing her pleasure brings me pleasure and reminds us both that we are alive._

 _So I don't think what I did was wrong. We did it at the wrong time, and in the wrong place. A search for privacy often brings people to grief and I apologise for shocking you and I promise that we will be more circumspect in the future, now that I have been reminded of our positions as role models._

 _But just because we are teenagers does not what make we did wrong._

 _Just because we are both female does not make what we did wrong._

 _And I think that you agree with me._

The door banged open and a first year ran through the door.

"Excuse me, Headmistress, but you're needed in the potions classroom. Professor Slughorn says it's urgent!"

As soon as the door closed behind us, Ginny was out of her seat.

"You wrote something good, didn't you? I've used explicit detail."

"I – "

"Never mind that. We should be doing something when she walks in. It will make her look at us and think about sex again."

Ginny grabbed me out of my chair and sat me on McGonagall's desk before stepping quickly between my thighs and pressing her mouth to mine.

"Merlin, it turns me on having you here, knowing she could walk in any minute. I've been thinking about it all week, McGonagall watching you with your hair all loose and lips red."

I moaned as my lips continued moving over her neck. She slipped a hand under my skirt and pushed aside my knickers, dragging a finger through the moisture already accumulated and pressing it against my clit.

"And I've been thinking about what it would be like to have her join us. Her skin would feel different, but she's had so much experience. She'd know just where to touch you. She looks strong as well, she'd be able to hold you tight when you come hard under her fingers."

"Ginny, stop!" She doesn't. "I just said in my essay that we'd choose better times and locations and the main transfigurations classroom in the middle of the day is neither a better time nor location."

But Ginny knew any protest was half-hearted, especially as my thighs had begun to clench and my hands clutch restlessly at her shirt.

"Please!" I begged as the orgasm ripped through me and once again that's when McGonagall walked in.

"Girls!" She was alone, for which I could only give thanks. I don’t know what I would have done if Slughorn had been with her.

She caught my eye and I noticed that Ginny was right. Those eyes were filled with want and I couldn't tell if she was fighting it or not.

"I'm going to be longer than I thought with Professor Slughorn." She seemed to be fighting to catch her breath. "You may leave your essays on my desk and go but, obviously, we'll need to meet at the same time next week."

I held her eyes, tried to let her see that I wanted her too, but she turned her head and walked away.

 **Detention Three – Minerva**

I didn't want to make any of my fantasies come true. After all, I was an old woman and just watching Hermione on her knees scrubbing the floor made my heart do things that probably wasn't very good for it at my age.

I found myself thinking about her and Ginny bending over the desks all week. Walking in on them a second time didn't help my peace of mind but it wasn't until I read their essays for me that I wondered if there was a chance my fantasies could come true.

Ginny's was a rather graphic account of what the girl's had done ‘wrong’, followed by a description of how ‘hot’ it was to think that I was watching them. But Hermione's was as well thought out as I'd come to expect from the girl. _Just because we are both female does not make what we did wrong. And I think that you agree with me._

I did agree with her and I remembered my own teenage years with Rolanda and couldn't blame either of them for seeking out some privacy for exploring, even though I had to punish them.

And thinking about punishing them didn't help my peace of mind any either.

So, while I read their essays, I thought about seducing them and punishing them and having that young flesh opening for me.

But while I was fantasising, it appeared that they were planning. In the end I didn't have to do anything but wait for them to come to me.

They met me in the transfigurations classroom as usual and I led them to Albus' office. My office now, but still looking like his. I was going to have them help me move some furniture into storage.

Once again they had dressed to provoke – skirts too short, shirts too tight – so I sent them back to their dormitory to get changed into something more suitable. When they came back Ginny still had far too much flesh showing, but I let it go and led them to the headmaster's tower.

"Persian," I said and we stepped on the stairs that took us to the top of the tower.

I'd had the house elves moving things already but it was the precious things that I wanted the girls to help with. Taking Albus' belongings and wrapping them up for storage or to put on display.

I suppose they felt some of the gravitas of the situation because they both worked quietly, speaking softly when they saw something they wanted the other to see. I stood staring at Fawkes' stand, wondering what to do with it. Fawkes had never come back, so there was no need to keep the stand but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. That's when I felt a hand on my back.

"Professor? We're finished."

When I turned I saw that Hermione had a smudge of dirt on her nose.

"Thank you, girls. You can go."

"There's nothing else you want help with?"

"No, thank you, Ginny."

I saw Ginny exchange a look with Hermione and there was a subtle nod before Ginny stepped towards me and took my hand.

"Professor, I think you should sit down." She led me towards the large couch I'd just had moved in. After sitting down herself, Ginny pulled me down next to her and Hermione sat on my other side, tucking her feet underneath her.

I don't know how these girls understood how scared I'd been of cleaning out this room. I'd delayed and delayed and finally brought them with me so I didn't have to do it alone. But they knew, and Ginny put a hand on my leg and Hermione drew my head down to rest on her chest and we sat there, in silence, as I drew comfort from their touch.

It seemed like forever, or maybe only a few seconds, when Ginny brought me back to that fantasy world I'd been living in by starting to move that hand further up my thigh. The strokes were soft but insistent and I froze, afraid that they'd stop if I moved.

Hermione pressed her lips to the top of my head. "Let us take care of you, Professor," she whispered into my ear. Her hands crept around my waist and brushed the undersides of my breasts and all of a sudden I was remembering what it was to be young and to be caressed.

Ginny moved so that her hand reached underneath my robes. I wondered if I should be embarrassed at the sun spots and wrinkles and varicose veins but Ginny said nothing, just ran soft hands over bare skin and I couldn't stop the moan escaping.

Hermione's hands were at my buttons and soon I found myself exposed to their eyes. I wanted to hide but with my arms still entangled I couldn't. Ginny's hand moved across the top of my thighs to the grey hair at their apex. She was looking at me with wonder. Maybe it was because I was her headmistress and she couldn't believe I was doing this but, as Hermione moved from underneath me so that she could put her mouth to my nipple, I didn't care anymore.

"I want to see you," I whispered and both girls stripped their clothes before kneeling again at my side. I wondered at the contrast between their skin and mine but soon forgot as I took one young breast in my mouth and buried both hands in the wetness that proved how much they wanted this.

Hermione moved away from my hand, pushed Ginny away so that she could kneel between my legs. She gently pressed my thighs apart and then her mouth was there, covering me. I could feel my fingers moving inside Ginny, on automatic pilot as she moaned and thrust against it, but my mind was floating away towards ecstasy and I wanted to bring it back so that this could go on forever. Then Ginny was spasming around me, her cries echoing through the room, and I sat up shocked by what I'd done.

Hermione replaced her mouth with a thumb, rubbing gently across my clit. "It never takes Ginny long," she said, laughter colouring her voice.

Ginny replied by giving Hermione a whack across the arse, but it was clear that she was content for now. I lifted my fingers to my mouth and both girls watched intently as I licked them clean.

"I want to taste Hermione now," I said. With a quick spell the couch was the size of a bed, taking up all the space in the room, with me lying in the middle. "Come here." It was a gentle command and I guided her so that she was kneeling above me and I could breathe in the warm, musky scent of young sex.

Then I pulled her down until I was smothered in it, juices running down my chin, my tongue deep inside and a finger rubbing roughly over her clitoris. Hermione made little, whimpering cries, begging "Please, please, please," over and over as she struggled to stay still.

I was twenty-one again, with a young body kneeling over me and all the power in the world to bring pleasure, or keep it away, and I slowed down then brought more pressure to bear, revelling in the way her body responded to me.

A finger slowly pressed inside me and I wondered briefly how long it had been since that had happened. Then Ginny pressed her mouth to me as well, and finger and mouth joined to press all other thoughts from my mind except holding off my own orgasm long enough to give that gift to Hermione.

I could feel Ginny moaning against me and I wondered if it was my taste bringing her pleasure, or if she was touching herself.

I couldn't resist the persistent lap of Ginny's tongue and before long my hands were clawing helplessly at Hermione's thighs and I was crying out my pleasure into her clit. To my surprise that took her over the edge and I could hear Ginny's cries joining ours as her fingers continued to pound inside me. Everything echoed in the small, circular office and our cries became a cacophony of pleasure flying around the room and spiralling us ever higher.

Finally, Ginny's fingers stilled and Hermione's last whimper fell from the air and I found myself lying with my arms resting against slim hips and a red head leaning against my thigh. I wanted to let out a contented purr but could only manage a sigh.

I guess I can't stop myself being a teacher. Sometime later, a month maybe when I found myself again lying entangled with young limbs, I asked the girls what they had learnt from the experience.

"That Ginny and the twins are right," Hermione answered. "With a bit of audacity you can make any of your dreams come true."

"I've learnt how to do things with my tongue that only a woman with years more experience would be able to teach me," Ginny answered with a grin.

"What about you, Professor?" Hermione still insisted on calling me by my title. "Did you learn anything?"

"I think I learnt the opposite of you, Hermione. I learnt that sometimes all you need to do to make your fantasies come true is to set a few detentions."


End file.
